myinnerlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Blessing
The Blessing is the twelfth chapter of My Inner Life. This chapter covers the blessing ceremony of Link Jr. held by King Zelda and the new family visiting the Great Deku Tree. 'Summary' Mere days after his birth, the entirety of Hyrule has heard of Link Jr. The King decides that a Blessing/Naming ceremony is to be held like he promised in A New Life, which is to occur after Jenna is strong enough to leave her bed. Link cares for both her and their son in the meantime, with the newborn sleeping in their bed with them because Jenna claims that it is safer and easier to breastfeed, despite actually breastfeeding the child in a chair in the corner of the room and not in the bed. Jenna briefly gurgles about how happy she is to have a family before sending word to the Royal Family that they are ready for the ceremony. A mere two days later, the Blessing Ceremony is held. The King once again forces the entirety of Hyrule to attend the ceremony so that they can meet the Hero of Time's son. When the new family reaches Hyrule Field, Jenna shows their newborn son the 'outside world' and holds him upright so he can view the scenery. Link Jr., who cannot possibly be more than a fortnight old, giggles at the sight. In real life, babies are usually unable to laugh until they are around 4 months old due to not being able to hold their breath long enough to give a good chuckle while awake. Jenna then praises Link again for getting her pregnant before reaching Hyrule Castle, where Princess Zelda, Impa and the King are waiting at the gates to greet them. Jenna notices that a lot of people are at the ceremony to see their child. Jenna and Link gush over their child as the King gives a speech about Link and just how damn awesome he is and how he got married and his wife crapped out a baby boy before moving out of the way so that the two most important people in the history of Hyrule can take the stage. Link presents Link Jr. to the crowd by holding him up over his head for everyone to see (thus ripping off one of the most famous scenes in The Lion King, where Rafiki does the same with Simba). The crowd cheers at this while Jenna smiles, noting that the ceremony is a 'special time in our little son's life.' Then the Sages start to file on stage to bless Link Jr. Rauru announces that each of the Sages are going to bless Link Jr. and bestow a gift upon him. Rauru gives Link Jr. the gift of courage, Saria gives the gift of friendship, Daurina gives the gift of power, Ruto gives the gift of love, Impa gives the gift of wisdom, Nabooru gives the gift of compassion and Princess Zelda bestows the gift of knowledge. Jenna cries at the fact that her son received so many gifts and claims he is 'truly the son of the "Hero of Time".' After the blessing, the family goes back to Kokiri Forest with Saria to visit the Great Deku Tree like they promised they would back in Back In Hyrule. The Great Deku Tree then gives their son a fairy named Aria, who greets the pair before playing with Link Jr. Link calls their son a miracle and Jenna lays her head on Link's shoulder before thinking "yeah, our son's pretty special. He's the son of a legend after all." Category:Chapters/episodes